mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mr. Men Show
The Mr. Men Show is the show premiered on Cartoon Network in the US, Milkshake Five in the UK, France 5 in France, ABC1 in Australia, and YTV in Canada. List of Characters Mr. Men *Mr. Tickle *Mr. Hungry (Season 3 (originally Mr. Greedy)) *Mr. Happy *Mr. Nosy *Mr. Bump *Mr. Messy *Mr. Topsy-Turvy (Season 3) *Mr. Small *Mr. Nervous *Mr. Noisy *Mr. Lazy *Mr. Funny (Talks in Season 3) *Mr. Chatterbox (Season 3) *Mr. Fussy (Mr. Persnickety in Season 1) *Mr. Bounce *Mr. Strong *Mr. Grumpy *Mr. Quiet *Mr. Tall (Season 2) *Mr. Clever (Season 3) *Mr. Rude *Mr. Scatterbrain *Mr. Stubborn *Mr. Marvelous (Season 3 (New Mr. Man)) Little Misses *Little Miss Bossy (Season 2) *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Sunshine *Little Miss Helpful *Little Miss Magic (Season 2) *Little Miss Giggles (Season 2) *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Curious (Season 2) *Little Miss Fun (Season 2 DVD only!) *Little Miss Scary *Little Miss Whoops *Little Miss Calamity *Little Miss Daredevil Character Accents Catch Phrases :Mr. Tickle: "I think somebody needs a tickle!" ' :'Mr. Happy: "Wonderful!" ' :'Mr. Nosey: "Just looking." ' :'Mr. Bump: "Poopity poop." & "You'll never learn." ' :'Mr. Messy: "Shazam!" & "This is what I'm talkin' about." & "Messy, not dressy!" ' :'Mr. Small: "Good Tidings." & "Great McGullicuty!" ' :'Mr. Nervous: "This is the end!" & "Oh no no no no no! :Mr. Noisy: "I can't hear you!" & "SUPER!" ' :'Mr. Lazy: "This is way too much work." & "Whoa!" & "That was exhausting." ' :'Mr. Funny: Honk! Honk! ' :'Mr. Fussy: "How revolting." & "Sweet Henrietta!" ("Sweet Apple Strudel!" in the UK broadcast.) & "This is the worst _____ I've ever seen! & "Mr. Messy!" :'Mr. Bounce: "Hello! Good-bye!" & "Weeeeeeeeee!" ' :'Mr. Strong: "Aw pickles!" & "Good thing I came along." ' :'Mr. Grumpy: "Crooked cucumbers! (then it usually says "I Quit!")" ' :'Mr. Quiet: "Not so loud!" ' :'Mr. Tall: "Hello, down there!" & "Aw man" ' :'Mr. Rude: "I'll give you (noun or adjective)." (Then farts, then Mr. Men & Little Miss go "MR. RUDE!") ' :'Mr. Scatterbrain: "Where's my head?" & "Why didn't you say so?" ' :'Mr. Stubborn: "This (noun, verb or adjective) is cheap!" ' :'Little Miss Bossy: "I'm the boss around here!" ' :'Little Miss Naughty: "Sometimes I just can't help myself!" ' :'Little Miss Sunshine: "I love (noun, verb or adjective), love em, love em, love em!" & "Good morning Dillydale!" ' :'Little Miss Helpful: "Just tryin' to be helpful." ' :'Little Miss Magic: "Sometimes my magic surprises even me." & "Isn't it amazing?" & "Tada, Magic!" ' :'Little Miss Giggles: (giggles) ' :'Little Miss Chatterbox: "I like chocolate cake. I like pencil eraser (pencil rubbers in the UK broadcast) too." ' :'Little Miss Curious: "Who, What, Where, When, Why, & How (insert a question)?" ' :'Little Miss Scary: "I love fear." & "Now that's scary." & "If it isn't scary, it isn't fun!" ' :'Little Miss Whoops: "Whoops!" & "Oh sure, I'm a trained professional." ' :'Little Miss Calamity: "What a calamity!" ' :'Little Miss Daredevil: "Let's boogie" & "I dare you!" ' Episodes Season 1 # Physical / Boo Boos (Doctors & Nurses in UK Releases & Hospitals in AU releases) # Farm / Movies # Science / Lake # Books / Beach # Boats / Mall # Flying / Hobbies # Dance / Inventions # Fair / Camping # Amusement Park / Trains # Paint / Fish # Adventure / Construction # Snow / Canned Goods # Jobs / Gardens # Collecting / Chores # Restaurants / Music # Full Moon / Night # Food / Bugs # Cooking / Rainy Day # Heatwave / Sleep # Yard Work (Lawns in UK & AU releases) / Parade # Superstore / Games # Hotel / Birthday # Car Wash / Wildlife # Dillydale Day / Cars # Sightseeing / The Dark # Circus / Ships Season 2 #Driving / Picnics #Outer Space / Clean Teeth #Airport / Shoes #Arts and Crafts / Game Shows #Garages / Eyeglasses #Toys / Reptiles #Hats / Robots #Parties / Up And Down #Dining Out / Gifts #Sun & Moon/Telephone #Seashore / Washing & Drying #Sneezes & Hiccups / Fruit #Radio / Supermarket #Skyscrapers / Cinema #Getting Around / Clocks #Post Office / Pets #Dance Dance Dance / Trees #Libary / Pirates #Goo / Trains And Planes #Out To Sea / Next Door #Lunch / Machines #Faries & Gnomes / Home Improvement #Birds / Bath & Bubbles #Surf & Sand (Sand & Surf in UK & AU releases) / Parks #Surprises / Travel #Bad Weather / Pests Voice Cast US Broadcast * Aaron Albertus - Mr. Bump, Mr. Quiet * Alicyn Packard - Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Whoops Little Miss Starlow * Danny Katiana - Mr. Nervous, Mr. Nosy * Godfrey - Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tall * Jeff Stewart - Mr. Tickle * Joseph J. Terry - Mr. Fussy, Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain, Narrator * Katie Leigh - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Helpful * Peter Rida Michail - Mr. Messy * Phil Lollar - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Small, Mr. Strong * Prudence Alcott - Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Magic * Reba West - Little Miss Giggles Chippy the frog * Richard Epcar - Mr. Noisy * Sam Gold - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy * Sophie Roberts - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Curious * Susan Balboni - Little Miss Scary UK Broadcast * Aline Mowat - Little Miss Calamity * Chris Jarvis - Mr. Tall * Emma Tate - Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Whoops * Imelda Staunton - Little Miss Bossy * Jo Wyatt - Little Miss Scary * Joseph J. Terry - Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Keith Wickham - Mr. Small * Lewis MacLeod - Mr. Stubborn * Rob Rackstraw - Mr. Fussy, Mr. Messy, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Happy * Pui Fan Lee - Little Miss Giggles * Simon Greenall - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Strong * Steven Kynman - Mr. Nosey * Simon Callow - Narrator * Teresa Gallagher - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Naughty * Tim Whitnall - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nervous Notes *It is made entirely clear that the show made it seem like everyone didn't care about Mr. Bump getting hurt (not even Mr. Bump himself at times). Category:Cartoons